Moonlight Dawn of the red moon
by dark-potter31
Summary: Summary; Naruto dies from injuries sustained during war only to reappear in a world ruled by shinigami, a world revolutionized and hated by hallows, he begins his life from scratch as he pieces together the memories of his past in order to prepare for the future. Wait a sec, is he…..


**Naruto dies from injuries sustained during war only to reappear in a world ruled by shinigami, a world revolutionized and hated by hallows, he begins his life from scratch as he pieces together the memories of his past in order to prepare for the future. Wait a sec, is he…..**

**Disclaimer**; I don't own either Naruto know nor bleach, because if I did, Naruto would be as cool as his father and Ichigo would be able to perform kido and shoot cero's in berserk mode.

**A.N** 'Okay gents and lady-gents... this is my first attempt at writing, it might be ugly, but i can only promise it'll get better as time goes on, we all have to start somewhere. I'm HUGE fan of Bleach and Naruto [SO ARE MOST YOU].. and I've decided to try my own crossover. throughout my time on fan-fiction, I've read quiet a few Naruto/bleach crossovers, but the thing this is, they have a beginning but ''for some reason i don't know'' they never have an ending... so here is mine, and hopefully it will have an ending

**Prologue**

He was running through the thick green forest with severe cuts throughout his body, and a hole in his chest responsible for the blood soaking his orange jump suit. His left hand was missing, courtesy of the ongoing war. War really didn't choose its victims, and he was full proof of that saying, it affects everyone in one way or the other, whether be they rich, poor, child, mother or criminal.

He was going at a steady pace in order to prevent his wounds from bleeding out, every breath he took felt as if though his lungs were being torn out, subconsciously Uzumaki Naruto knew that this was the end for him, it would take a miracle for him to live through such gruesome injuries; Thus he didn't even bother to find a medic. No, his days as a shinobi were reaching a climax, and at any minute he could drop down dead in the middle of the nowhere, '_what a way to go'_, he thought. He was hanging on by sheer willpower and the kyuubi's abilities didn't hurt. Any other normal person would be dead or would have dropped unconscious by now.

'_Well if I'm going to die, it might as well be on my terms_' the blond teen thought as he as he sped ahead toward Konoha. '_There's no point dying in the middle of nowhere_' he thought to himself, no doubt trying to encourage his body to move on. Naruto could already feel his lungs giving out; any moment now he would just collapse and die, alone, in the middle of a forest.

'_No that won't happen_' he reassured himself, '_not now, not like this, not yet' _his mind was in turmoil, these thoughts of survival and death were causing havoc through his mind. So Uzumaki Naruto pushed himself on as he kept leaping from tree branch to tree branch, his only hand clutching his stomach; a desperate attempt to reduce the pain caused by the impact of landing and jumping off again. Konoha was only a few minutes ahead, he felt a bit lightheaded, his skin was pale from all the blood loss he had suffered. He couldn't help the hoarse chuckle that escaped his mouth '_life is precious, and only in the face of death do you realize how precious it is_' he thought as he continued chuckling.

He could see the hokage monument in the horizon from where he was, which meant he was getting closer; closer to his home, closer to dying in peace.

''I am closer to the end of my life as a shinobi of the hidden leaf." He said to no-one in particular. He then continued to chuckle sadly, only to regret that action a moment later as the wounds throughout his body gave way to a sharp pain, he winced but shrugged the pain off as he dash on towards Konoha.

He could remember clearly the first time he had received a wound similar to the hole in his right shoulder, at the valley of the end. That was three years ago when he was 13 years old, and it still hurts like hell.

Naruto landed on the path that was leading to the main gate of his beloved Konoha, he couldn't help but think '_what were the odds of being struck by a chidori twice in the same place within a period of three years and living to tell the story,_ _probably zero'_. As he walk along he noticed the absence of the guards at the gates, which was to be expected since all qualified chunin were at war or dead. He entered the gate, and noticed the genin's running around carrying timber on their shoulders from place to place; Konoha was in the state of rebuild since it was still recovering from the Pain invasion.

'The will of fire burns on' he mused.

He avoided as many people as possible, and continued his journey throughout the village, heading to the recently rebuilt hokage tower, not that anyone among the newly genin grads or civilians would recognize his movements within the shadows; they were totally ignorant to the world around them. The young shinobi could feel his head spinning, as weightlessness consumed his senses, he felt as if though he was flying. Judging the spots he could see at the corner of his own eyes, he was about to collapse and faint soon.

'_Home at long last'_ he thought '_now I can die in piece_'

He saw the ground racing towards his facing, before blackness consumed him, the last thing he heard was a familiar male voice calling for him. But it was too late death had claim another victim. Maybe.

* * *

********** MOMENTS BEFORE **********

The rain had stopped pouring, thunder clouds could be seen dispersing in the horizon, one would almost wonder if they were natural or not. The only two people within eyesight had been going at it like angry rabid dogs for hours at an end, it had been a high level fight indeed, and you need only look at their surroundings to tell the tale of the battle that had commenced. Trees were uprooted, mountains crushed and rivers drained as far as the eye could see; giant craters dented the earth in a ways that could never be repaired, burning bushes still crackling with fire while other trees smoked and crumbled to ashes. This had been an intense battle indeed.

If only another person had been here to witness it all, maybe they could have made history and became the subject of the shinobi world; just like Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama had once been. Both had reached their limits but neither was willing to give up, if a fight wasn't going to resolve their difference in opinions then a stare down would. One's resolve being to destroy Konaha, while the other wanted to protect it. They were shinobi, each of having a goal to fulfill, each one justified in its own right, whether it be to destroy the village that made your brother suffer, or to protect the village that your father died protecting, the same village they both grew up in.

Its funny how a simple goal could to lead to such a fight, a single thought, an idea that motivated both of them to carry on even when the future looked so bleak. Had one of them not had such a strong resolve, maybe this all could have been avoided, but that was not to be, because here they stood, face to face staring each other down, and even on the brink of death none of their faith in their goals were wavering. In the end only one of them would achieve his goal, because ones success depended heavily on the others death, the point of reaching a peaceful agreement had long since died, and only time would tell who would live on.

And it infuriated Uchiha Sasuke more than anything that such a dope, a dead-last as Naruto had put a huge dent in his plans,

'_No, that's not it,'_ Sasuke thought to himself as he stared at his former friend. Naruto had put a stop to his plans, because there was only one outcome from their current situation, they would both die, and they both knew it, thus the blond wins by default, if they both die, Sasuke cannot destroy the hidden leaf village, even if Naruto died, the village would still be safe. '_Damn_' he cursed his in his mind.

Naruto had a hole in his right shoulder, he was missing a hand and other minor cuts through his body, he was also loosing blood at a rapid pace, Sasuke himself, had his entire left side crushed, broken ribs, limp arm and a broken leg and to top it all up, he was suffering from chakra exhaustion any attempt to perform a jutsu now would suck up his own life force, which would result in his own death.

His all too famous _susasno'o ''_**ultimate ****defense**" had failed him, under the pressure of Naruto _bijuu bomb_. He struggled to keep himself up. He noticed the blond was not making any attempt to attack him, so he relaxed a bit, thankful at that. '_Why doesn't the dope just die_' he thought anger evident on his face.

No matter how much Sasuke pushed, Naruto had also pushed back equally, if not, then harder, '_for Kami's sake he is missing a hand and has a hole in his chest, what more must I do?_' he questioned himself.

'_He is standing there with that determined look in his eyes as if his resolve is more important than my own_' the young Uchiha thought, '_this is ridiculous, what kind of monster could he be?"_ the sharingan user was getting more and more angrier with every thought, the mere thought of Naruto pushing him this far was enough to drive him insane for years.

'_Konaha must fall, and I'll make sure of it, there happiness came at the cost of my brother's life, every single one of them is living on borrowed time_.' The thoughts kept bouncing around Sasukes mind both serving as an annoying reminders of his failing attempts and encouraging him to go on. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a sickening laugh from Naruto, which only served to make him more furious. Sasuke sneered at him

''What's so funny" he asked through grinding teeth '_the nerve he has, laughing at me like I'm some idiot_' the Uchiha mused.

''It's nothing," The blond supplied. ''Don't tell me you can't feel it because I know you can". Sasuke arched his eyebrows at that no doubt trying to figure out what the blond was going on about. ''we are both running low on chakra, besides I can't fight anymore" Naruto said in a more serious mono tone, which caused Sasuke to smile.

The blond must have notice Sasuke's smile, he gestured to Sasuke, "neither can you, look at yourself, you can't even stand up straight" Naruto said causing Sasuke to witch with irritation at the comment, but the Uchiha decided not to bless it with a response. ''We are both going to die" Naruto finished off, and proceeded to turn around and walk away from Sasuke

At first the Uchiha was shocked by the antics Naruto was portraying, the shock receded, but it was replaced by anger, furry caused by Naruto's action, '_by walking away, does he not see me as a threat'_.

''You shouldn't turn your back on me Naruto, or I'll kill you." Sasuke yelled, while charging at Naruto from behind, blue lightning already chirping around his good hand.

Midway through his charge, the proud Uchiha felt a sudden a pain to his heart, which stopped him dead in his tracks, the chidori already fading away from existence. Then his whole body gave way to pain, as if it was on fire, he couldn't even scream, his only option was grinding his teeth while dropping to the floor. That last attempt to put an end to Naruto's life was forced because he had no chakra left, and this was the only way his body could let him know of it. His lights went out before he hit the ground. His lifeless eyes staring at the blue sky as if he could see it, war had just claimed another victim.

Naruto didn't even look back as moved on, after all there was nothing he could do, he skipped off into the forest heading to Konoha, his home town, where he was born, and where he would die in peace.

* * *

******** ELSEWHERE ********

_I can hear voices from far away, I feel as if they are getting less audible with each passing time, they seem to be worried, I can feel the concern that's dripping of every sound they make, is it panic that they feel each time they call me, awaiting for my response, actually it's more of a yell rather than a call, with each passing second the sound gets lower and lower, until it finally vanishes from my mind. I natural conclude that I'm dead, but what bothers me is the fact that I can still feel my body, my eyes are closed and I'm laying on a hard surface, feels like hard ground._

_I can smell the sweet scent of flowers and thick odor of green grass, It felt almost peaceful, for a moment I even contemplate whether I should just lay there and never wake from this place, because I know that waking up will only bring me more problems, problems which I don't want to face at the moment. The atmosphere in this place is quiet relaxing, and I don't want to curse myself by opening my eyes, only to find a death god that would be eager to claim its victim and send them to the underworld forever._

_Seconds pass, then minutes, I'm just laying there in the middle of nowhere eyes closed and running through random thoughts because I'm too afraid to open my bloody eyes, I try to encourage myself to take a leap for mankind, to be brave and proud like the ninja I once was, but it doesn't work. I just can't help this nagging feeling in my heart that keeps telling me 'if you open your eyes now….' It's like and hanging threat, I don't even know where I am, but I'm still afraid to open my eyes. Is this what death feel like?_

_Hours pass and I notice that the it's been quite since those voices stopped talking, actually it's been too quiet for my liking, I don't like where my trail of thoughts are going, so I decide forget about it. The wind picks up, I notice from the most air that this place is quite humid, maybe it's by the sea side. 'You are a shinobi for crying out loud, so snap out of it and start investigating your surrounding boy' I can hear my voice ringing in head nagging me to open my eyes._

_My curiosity gets the best of me. I slightly open one eye, you can't really blame me, it's a moment of weakness and all men are known to have giving in at some point in their lives, the quietness was beginning to freak me out, I know that I've been laying there for hours and in that time frame I haven't heard a single sound, save for the wind and those voices calling my name. Now all of a sudden this place isn't so peaceful anymore, because I'm running different scenarios in my head about where I am. Like; what if I'm not dead and I'm stuck in enemy territory, what if everyone died and I'm the only one alive, what if I wake up and find an army of people with weapons pointing to head. And that's how the most peaceful place I ever been at, ended up becoming the worst place ever._

_Even with an eye open, all I see are open endless skies with a patch of clouds here and there. I realize that I'm doomed either way I could just lay hear and dwell about things for as long as possible or I could guts up and investigate. I feel nervous, so I gradually open the other eye, from the corner of my eye I see green fields, 'phew' I sight to myself, I am very thankful, for the fact that there are no weapons pointed at me. Its day time, because the sky is blue, I slowly wake up from my slumber position until I'm standing up straight. I cannot help but gasp at what I see._

_It seems I've been sleeping on a platform that was suspended two feet above the ground, bellow me is an ever going stretch of land. To my right is a grass land that continues on for as far the eye can see, in front of me, is a lake, or at least I think it is, it could be the ocean, it goes on till the horizon, I notice that there is a full silver moon above the lake, I don't know if its setting or rising in the horizon where the sky seems to touch the water, one thing I notice about this moon is that; it's awfully huge for a normal moon, it appears to be bigger than the hokage monument at Konaha, I can even see every detail its curvature, which shows that the moon is indeed a ball instead of a flat disk. _

_I notice that my hand is back and the hole in my cheat is no more, my orange and black jumpsuit has no cuts, holes nor does it shows any signs of me being in a fight. I'm grateful for that; at long last I have my arm back. But just as quick as the relief hit me, a sense of dread rises deep within, I decide not to think about it, at the moment I'm too mesmerized by this place to even think about how and why I here to begin with._

_I turn to my left and what I see their almost makes me double take, I wonder If I'm dreaming for a moment, this plane is just red sand and brown spikes that go on forever, until the furthest thing I can see are mountains, but that's not what surprised me though, the cause of my shock is that just like sea area this plane seems to have an equally large moon silver moon of its own, I turn to the grass area only to find the same thing; another full moon._

_For the first time I noticed the absence of the sun in the sky, that observation only served to freak me out more than I already am. 'What kind of place is this'. It is daytime but the sun isn't out, I'm am stranded on a land that has Kami knows how many moons and no sun. I start to regret opening my eyes. Only if I had just stayed sleeping, only if…. I brush that thought away, this was bound to happen sooner or later I would have had to open my eyes anyway, so there is no need panicking about it now of all-time, what's done is done; there can be no turning back from this. My mind is running through thousands of possible answers. Am I trapped in Tsukuyomi, no that can't be._

_I look behind me, but this time I already know what to expect above the horizon, 'another gigantic silver moon', 'my my', and there it is, a silver large moon, in all its pride. As if it's on display. This area is the most beautiful of them all, I conclude that the flowery sent I felt earlier must have been coming from here, all I see are flowers of kinds spread everywhere, and for a moment I forget where I am, and about the quad moon, it's truly a sight to see. I can see a dark figure far away in the flower forest, so I pick my legs up and decide to investigate it._

_Four different regions, each with its own moon, West- grasslands, north – lake or ocean, east desert, red sands and south flowers going on as far as the eye can see. I push those thoughts to back of my mind as the darkish figure becomes clearer. _

_As I get closer I notice, that there is a figure sitting on a throne under a huge mantelpiece. Curiosity kills the cat; thus I found myself heading towards the first sign of civilization in this weird land. As I walk, my thoughts drift away from enchanting beauty of to the flowers, mysteries of the moons and anomalies of the missing sun, to more serious things like 'so I am dead' 'this must be heaven' 'that person must be god'. I continue on that trail of thought until I hear a feminine voice which snapped me out of my trance._

''_Unfortunately for you, this isn't heaven,-_"_ I hear her pause for a moment. _''_…and as for being dead well, that's complicated, you're not dead, yet, but you're as good as dead'' the women says to me._

* * *

******** NARUTO ********

'_So I am dead' 'this must be heaven' 'that person must be god'_ Naruto mused in his head as he carried on the heading to the figure under the throne

''Unfortunately for you, this isn't heaven, -" the voice belonged to a woman, he could tell, because it was soft and calming, getting Naruto's attention, the woman pause for a moment. ''…and as for being dead, well that's complicated, you're not dead, yet, but you're as good as dead" the women says this in a grave tone, which sends chills down the young blonds' spine.

The 16 year old Naruto jerked his head forward and focused his attention on the figure of a woman before him, she wore a pink plain dress that reached her ankles, she also had an over sized sky blue silken kimono draped over the dress, it hid here figure well and the sleeves swallowed her hands completely, hiding them from view; the kimono was even taller than her because Naruto could see it forming a tail that was flowing on the floor around her; giving the impression that she was sitting in a small puddle of water.

She was sitting under a golden mantelpiece, on a huge golden throne, both of which were decorated in flower like patterns. Her face was hidden by strange shadows, so the only thing Naruto could clearly make out about her, was her red pupils. She had white silky hair that reached her waist; which was well kept. For a moment Naruto forgot about the fact that this woman had just read his mind and answered his thoughts. He couldn't help but think that she looked lovely.

The sound of the woman giggling brought him out of his thoughts, '_no, not a woman_', judging by her tone Naruto concluded that she was in her late teens, '_thus young lady would be more appropriate_' again the young lady giggle bring her sleeve wrapped hand to cover her mouth or hide a blush.

"I'm flattered that you think a 'young lady' as myself is 'pretty Naruto-kun" she said that in a soft voice between giggles, making it a point to put emphasis on certain words.

Naruto blushed a deep shade of red when the woman said that line; he quickly brought his up to hide his cheeks, which only caused the girl to giggle more, and the giggling didn't help Naruto blush. He cursed his immature reactions, shook his head once and again in order to clear it out.

''You can read my mind" it wasn't a question, make no mistake about that.

''wow you are smart Naruto-kun" the young lady replied in a patronizing tone, which caused tick marks to appear on Naruto head, he just about to shout at her about being cheeky when she said ''I prefer to call it hearing your thoughts Naruto-kun"

Naruto twitched a bit before asking ''who are you, where the hell am I, am I dead, is this heaven, what the hell I going on in this place? Where is the sun? Why are there four moons? Where is everyone? Are you god…? He then continued to spam different question at the lady even going as far as repeating others. Well no one could blame him, he just wanted answers

''You sure do have a lot of question, neh Naruto-kun?" she said that with her eyes close, and a smile on her face that made Naruto feel/uncertain less of himself, her voice was full of cheekiness which only implied she knew something that Naruto didn't know, she was even smirking.

Naruto felt like strangling her at the moment, she was acting like Tsunade when she knew she had one over Naruto, like the time she was acting all high and mighty because she didn't believe Naruto could master the _rasengan_ in a week. He was getting annoyed by her attitude.

He decided to calm down once he noticed that this was exactly how the young lady wanted him to act, she was goading him on purpose in order to get a reaction out of him, well then he wouldn't give her the pleasure. He would try to act as civil and as calm as he could. His recent resolve only caused the girl to pout. Naruto felt proud of himself for his achievement.

Seeing that the young lady wasn't going anywhere, since she was sitting in the expensive chair Naruto decided to sit cross leg on the ground. ''so…" he asked. Trying to get the girl to answer his questions

Silence, Naruto felt like twitching. Here he thought he was making progress, and all of a sudden he had the urge to stand up and strangle the girl to death until she answered his questions, seeing that his current method wasn't getting him any where Naruto decided to take a nap. Eventually he would meet someone who would be more than willing to talk to him

He heard the girl snickering in the back rounds, no doubts to the fact that she could hear Naruto's trail of thoughts. That only served to irritate and anger him more; how the hell do you ignore a person who can hear your thoughts. '_She knows everything that is going on in my mind_.' His thoughts were interrupted buy that cheeky voice

''Just so you know, no one is going to come and explain things to you, we are the only two people available hear" she said it in the same manner, which implied that Naruto was missing something important.

Naruto felt helpless, there was nothing he could to make the girl answer his questions, and now she just dropped the biggest bomb of them all, apparently no one but her lives in this strange world, 'so I'm stuck here with a useless lunatic' he thought to himself, only to fell a huge amount of killing intent, it made Tsunade's look like ant compared to an elephant, Naruto just ignored her as he continued sleeping and smiling to himself at what he had just found out. ''_If the girl can read my mind I'll just ignore her and think about things that make her mad._ "

The killings intend sky rocked at this point, Naruto couldn't help but feel more proud himself. ''So are you gonna tell me your name?" he asked, hoping against all odds that this time it would work. He got a puff sound from the girl, which meant a definite no, so Naruto drifted off to sleep.

Hours had passed with him just sleeping there, he could now understand why Shikamaru enjoyed napping so much, and it was relaxing to say the least. He could still feel the girl's presence near him, so that meant she hadn't moved.

''Who is Shikamaru?" the girl asked. The girls sudden interest surprised Naruto, he opened his eyes and found her still sitting on her throne with a ramen bowl in front of her, he looked at strangely but decided to indulge her.

''You know, it's considered rude to eavesdrop on people" Naruto said. The girl puffed again before smiling. Naruto didn't like that smile she was up to something. He cursed himself he should have just ignored the attention seeking girl.

''Well technically you are not a human" she said while smirking. She knew exactly what to say to get a reaction out of him, and she wasn't disappointed, but instead of elaborating she continued with the conversation. ''so I can eavesdrop all I kike" she said the last part without care.

''Shikamaru is a... " Naruto paused mid-sentence and correct himself, ''he was a friend of mine." Naruto supplied, the girl looks surprised that Naruto had answered her, Naruto could almost see her mind gears turning and trying to figure out why the boy would answer her questions while she refuses to answer his. He mentally gave himself a pat on the back for a job well done. ''So how long have you been here?" Naruto decides to make a conversation.

''as long as I can remember" she said, now it was Naruto turn to look surprised, he didn't expect her to answer his question, he had been expecting another puff from the said girl. Surprise must have shown on his face because the young lady smirked at him. Naruto cursed his reaction, which caused the girl to giggle again.

''Don't you get lonely?" he asked. The only answer he got was silence. Troublesome, Naruto thought. Thinking what hell he had to do to get this girl to talk

''What am I? " Naruto question, was met with a shrug of her shoulder which he decided to ignored.''earlier you said that I wasn't technically human, so what am I?'' he asked.

''if you don't know what you are then you shouldn't be here. I guess you're not ready after all." she said, causing Naruto to sit up immediately. 'What on earth is she talking about? First she ignores me then this. What is going here?'

''What are you" Naruto asked suspiciously, he didn't know what to think of this girl she was unpredictable, one moment she is cheeky, the next she was impatient and now she was acting serious, 'I see what you mean when you say woman troublesome, Shikamaru my friend.' he thought.

"I'm afraid you'll know when the time is right" she replied, her child like attitude gone in an instant, Naruto could have sworn she sounded more mature than she looked. ''What do you mean by that?" Naruto urged on trying to get the most out this sudden sprout where she had decided to answer his question

When she didn't reply Naruto guessed it meant that she didn't have the answer for his question so he didn't even batter an eye or wonder why she ignored him, the time he had spent with this girl; whoever she was, he had been analyzing her. So for now he decided to continue asking questions.

''Am I dead'' he asked to which he got a shake of the head, ''OK, so am I alive.'' to that question she shook her head again. She saw Naruto confused look and decided to shed some light onto the situation. ''You're not dead yet" she said, Naruto was shocked she had said the same thing when they first met

''So does that mean I going to die?" he asked her. ''I'm afraid so" she replied

Naruto panicked, sure when he was heading to Konoha after his battle with Sasuke he was ready to die, at least that was what he thought at that moment, now he wasn't so sure anymore. He didn't want to die. But its not like he could do anything about that. Here he was stuck in the middle of nowhere, with a strange woman telling him that he was as good dead.

The woman could hear and feel the boy's doubts about dying, she truly felt sorry for him but there was nothing she could do for him, she felt a tear drop down her cheek, thankfully the boy was too distracted to notice her wiping it away. She then composed he self as she prepare herself what she was about to do. There was no way around it; the boy shouldn't be here. He doesn't know what he is or where they are, and more importantly what she is. His time would come. But not now, so with her resolve sorted, she decided to answer what little questions he had lift before doing what she had to do.

''Are you god?" the boy asked, the woman shook his head, ''nor am I a death god an angel of the lord or the devil himself, I'm none of those things, I'm …." She paused for a moment searching for the correct answers. ''I am me, what I was made to be, what I always was, and what I always will be, nothing more and nothing less" Naruto was about was about to asked her to elaborate, but she raised her hand to spot him

''When the time is right you'll know" she said sadly, '_well I can at least tell him my name'_ she thought.

Naruto didn't know what to do, he was still in the same place he was before, talking to her only served to confuse him more so he decided to as one last question; it was more of a request than a question really.

''Could you at least tell me your name?" Naruto asked, she could hear the despair his voice, he was feeling dejected, she noticed. She smiled at him and stood up. Naruto was surprised when the young lady stood up, he could see now that see was short, a few inches shorter that him. He noticed the smile. It looked different from the others it was a sad smile.

''My name is *********" Naruto arched an eyebrow at her. He could of sworn someone muted the room the moment she said her name, he didn't hear a single thing. The woman noticed Naruto confused look, '_he must have not been able to hear my name_' she thought to herself. ''I'm sorry, I didn't catch that clearly" the boy said while scratching the back of his head ''would you care to repeat?"

"Sorry Naruto-kun, I'm afraid if you didn't hear me the first time then you won't get it the second time as well" she replied. ''It means you're not ready". Naruto was ready to explode by now every time he got closer to an answer, the answer would move three blocks back, and by the time he caught up to the answer, it only raised more questioned which were answered by the same line. ''it means you're not ready, when the time come you'll know"

It was infuriating to say the least. ''Am I trapped in _Tsukuyomi_" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. He noticed the woman get a shocked looked on her face, which she then hide well a moment later, but Naruto had already seen it, his thoughts were, why would that statement startle the woman. And why would anyone trap him in _Tsukuyomi_, the only two people he knew of who could perform that jutsu were dead, Uchiha Itachi, and Sasuke teme.

Then it came all came crushing down on him, the woman had red eyes for crying out loud, she kept on saying that, ''you're not dead yet" which means by the time the jutsu ended he will definitely die. Naruto got into a defensive position ready to fight, _genjutsu_ wasn't his style, and he couldn't break it so he would fight his way out of it.

''Who are you" he asked in a more serious tone

The woman sighed in relieve, the moment had yelled out loud, what he had said caught her of guard, she was shocked and for a moment she thought he was going in the right track, but then his thoughts started diverging off the important thing. Now here he was in front of her, and by the looks of it he had reached a conclusion, not the right one but a conclusion none the less, he viewed her as an enemy and he would attack her if he felt threatened.

''I mean you know harm Naruto-kun", she tried to reassure him but it fell to deaf ears. So she prepared herself for what she had to do, only if she would have done it sooner, they could have avoided this, she cursed herself mentally, '_I should have never answered his question now look where they have gotten me'_. She had to end this before the boy reaches other wrong conclusions.

''I truly hope you can forgive me Naruto-kun" she added. Naruto was confused forgive he r for what. His has answered a moment later when the woman seemed to pull out a katana out of thin air. Naruto was mesmerized by it beauty it was 4.3 feet long from hilt to the tip of the blade, its blade was like glass, it was see-through, Naruto had never seen such a thing, it had a white hilt that was wrapped by thin blue string in a Zigzag manner. There was blue ribbon 1 metre long flowing out at the base of the hit; it had a golden star shape like tsuba/hilt.

Naruto just stood there waiting for the woman to make her first move.

******** KONOHA HOSPITAL ********

Iruka was currently sitting in a chair besides the sleeping form of Naruto. The boy had just walked through the gates, with a missing arm and a hole though his shoulder. Iruka had noticed Naruto collapse in front of the hokage tower. So he rushed to him and brought him to the hospital as quickly as he could. Now here he was hoping against all odds that the blond boy would awaken from his coma. He knew there was no hope, Naruto had lost too much blood and the wounds were fatal, 'at least the boy was still breathing' Iruka thought as he monitored the blond.

As if the gods where against his thoughts, the sleeping body arched its back, before it started convulsing and shaking uncontrollably Iruka tried to stabilize the blond by holding on to him but that only resulted in the both of them shaking. When the shacking stopped Naruto wasn't breathing any more…..

******** ELSEWHERE ********

''I truly hope you can forgive me Naruto-kun" the woman said as she pulled a katana out of thin air. Naruto was confused_. 'Why would she apologize if she was the one who put her in this horrid genjutsu in the first place?'_

''Forgive you for what?" Naruto said, in confusion

''For this" said a voice behind Naruto, Naruto felt a the cold tip of the sharp blade pierce his ribs from behind before he could even react the katana had pierced through and through, sticking out of his chest and rendering any movement from him useless. Had he just been killed twice with a span of hours, first it was Sasuke and now this mysterious chick.

Now that he thought about, he didn't even notice the girl's movements, one moment he was ready to defend himself and the next he was stabbed from behind, she couldn't have move that fast. A glance towards the throne confirmed his suspicions; the girl hadn't moved from her spot, so who had stabbed him from behind?

The voice he heard from behind belonged to the girl, the blade sticking out of his chest was identical to the one in the girls' hand. ''but who…'' as if to answer the question the girl before him disappeared into scattering flower petals. '_Genjutsu_'

He didn't even have time to ponder the thought, a brief look behind and he could he could see tears in rolling down the girls chick, but Naruto could care less. The bitch had just tried to kill him, and he was still trying to look his mind around the fact that he was trapped in a genjutsu or something of that sort.

''you shouldn't be here yet Naruto-kun" the woman him said from behind ''I'm truly sorry, but when the time is right we shall meet again" as a final act she twisted the sword causing Naruto to cough out blood.

'Why is she crying?' Naruto mused. The funny thing was that it pained him to see the woman cry, he wouldn't admit it but it did, he wanted to comfort her, to tell her that's it ok, but his mouth refused to open, he wanted to tell her that he didn't feel pain. He wanted to do so many things before he died, but he couldn't because he could now see dark circles at the corner of his eyes threatening to take over his vision, AGAIN.

The last thing he heard was the woman's heart breaking sobs as she continue to say ''I sorry Naruto-kun" then darkness claimed him and he was no more.

******** THE END ********

Okay this is my first story people so don't be too harsh on the review side I'll try my best to update twice every moth but I give no promises because I have way more important things to do.

**Interview**

_D-potter31_; ah hello Ichimaru-San, what do you think of my recent chapter? It's also my fist story.

_Gin_; I don't like this Naruto character where does he come from.

_D-potter31_; *sweat-drops* come on Gin, you don't have to sulk because I didn't give you any screen time in the first chapter.

_Gin_; You're just like all the other authors, you never give me screen time, and you guys always make me smile a lot, my face hurts already

_D-potter31_; so I was correct, you are just sulking because you didn't make an appearance.

_Gin_; *twitches* shot to kill; shinshou/god spear, die, die, die, stop moving.

_D-potter31_; Gin stop this at once; if you kill me who is gonna write the story?

_Gin_; I'll make a deal with Wonderwise, him and I will make this sorry into platinum. '_Huh he ran away_' well let's check the stats so far.

Words; +\- 6k words

Reviews; 0

Favorites; 0

_Gin_; '_huh pathetic'_ well they should increase the moment Wonderwise and I start writing. Bye-bye.


End file.
